


You Pin Me Right Round

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zack Lives, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Held Down, Implied Forced Orgasms, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Dirge of Cerberus, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Without thinking, Cloud accidentally pushes Zack to the ground. Things progress from there.





	You Pin Me Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "held down" square on my Season of Kink bingo card. I have an extreme love of people being held down, and I've been wanting to do something with Cloud pinning Zack for a while, so it was nice to get that on my card. I've also been wanting to do something with a "Zack lives" AU, especially after talking headcanons with chaoscheebs and hearing about their AU where he lives. So here it is.

He hadn’t expected it to work. Not really. Vague memories had come bubbling up to the surface, and he’d acted on them before he’d had time to process them. Before he’d had time to stop and mentally compare the past to the realities of the now. 

Memories of him, a pathetically weak ShinRa trooper, shoving Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class, with all his strength and Zack allowing himself to dramatically topple over with a smile that would have been insulting on anyone else. Memories that did not at all match the reality of Zack getting the wind knocked out of him as Cloud all but threw him to the ground. 

They stared at each other with wide eyes. 

Cloud jumped back. “Sorry!”

He reached out but didn’t quite touch Zack. Couldn’t bring himself to touch him after he’d barely gotten him back and had immediately set about injuring him like the moron he was. Cloud glanced towards Fenrir off in the distance. If he ran for it, he’d make it there in time to take off before Zack could catch him.

He’d make it because he was faster than Zack now. Faster, stronger, and quite possibly even a better fighter. And he’d completely forgotten that as he’d allowed himself to get caught up in the past like an _idiot._

He shouldn’t be around him if he couldn’t keep himself in the here and now. He’d _hurt_ him and then- and then-

Cloud took a step towards his bike.

“It’s okay!” Zack frantically waved his hands back and forth as he sat up. “I’m fine! Really!”

Cloud bit his lip.

“Hey now. You look like someone just ran over your puppy.” His grin said that he knew exactly how awful that pun was.

Cloud huffed and looked away. Yeah, and that ‘someone’ had been him.

“It’s easy to forget, isn’t it?” Zack said, his voice low despite them being the only ones who ever risked hanging out in the wastelands beyond Edge. “Sometimes when I catch you sleeping out in the open I have to stop myself from dragging you behind a bush or dumping a bunch of blankets on you for camouflage or something.”

Cloud turned back in time to see a wry grin that wasn’t at all like the ones in his memories. And then it was gone, replaced with a brighter one.

Zack had always made sure to give Cloud the happy smiles, hadn’t he? At least when he’d thought Cloud was looking. Memories of Zack holding him close to his chest in the middle of the night pushed themselves to the forefront of his thoughts. Memories of how Zack would press his face into the crook of Cloud’s neck once he thought he was asleep. It’d helped muffle the cries. 

Zack sighed as he laid back on the ground. “We’re really something, aren’t we?”

“Tell me about it,” Cloud muttered.

They stayed like that, both of them lost in thoughts of the past, until Zack apparently decided he’d had enough wallowing for the day.

“You know…” Zack waited until he had Cloud’s full attention before spreading his legs invitingly. “With all that new strength of yours, I’ll bet you could hold me down now. For real.”

“Yeah.” Cloud kicked at the dirt beneath his feet and tried to look anywhere other than Zack. He was suddenly warm, and it had nothing to do with the sun beating down from overhead.

“Well? You wanna?” Zack pushed, never one to shy away from what he desired. Certainly not when it came to sex.

“Wanna hold you down and fuck you?” 

“Yep.”

Cloud chanced a look at him. Zack maintained eye contact as he raised his hands above his head and crossed his wrists. He quirked an eyebrow when Cloud didn’t immediately respond.

Cloud’s eyes slid down the length of his body and then back up again. Well, that was certainly one way to wash away the memories. At least the bad ones.

He was on him in an instant, pushing his wrists into the dirt with one hand while his other rushed through undoing Zack’s pants and pulling out his cock. Thank Gaia he’d settled for civilian clothes today. Unbuckling two belts _and_ a stomach guard was a real pain when you were in a hurry.

Zack feigned terror. “Oh no, the big, bad SOLDIER has me in his grasp, whatever shall I do?”

Cloud snorted. “SOLDIER? Not hardly.”

He ran his thumb over the tip of Zack’s cock and got lost in the way Zack’s eyelids fluttered at the touch. Oh, how he’d missed seeing Zack’s reactions. How he’d missed _Zack._

“Close enough for me.” Zack shrugged. “Not like there’s anyone here to argue.” He gave the desert wastelands a pointed look around. Not a soul as far as the eye could see. A lizard had skittered past them earlier, but now it was as if they were the only two people left in the world.

And only one of those two had ever been a SOLDIER.

Cloud shook his head. “ _I’m_ arguing.”

“Well _I’m_ -”

Cloud shoved his tongue into Zack’s mouth, not in any mood to debate when they could be fucking instead. Between them, his hand went into overdrive as it glided up and down Zack’s cock until the other man was moaning against his lips. He pulled away once he was confident he’d properly directed Zack’s attention towards other matters. Cloud nipped at the underside of his jaw.

“You remember all my spots,” Zack gasped, though whether or not he was talking to Cloud was debatable, judging by the hint of desperation that had entered his voice. The same desperation that seemed to creep up only when Zack spoke to him through the veil of memories. Long months spent talking to someone with no real expectation of a reply had taken a toll on his friend.

Cloud refused to think about that. This was a happy moment. A _very_ happy moment, if Zack’s twitching cock was any indication.

He slipped his hand into Zack’s pants and rubbed the sensitive spot right behind his balls. A series of three moderately-sized barbell piercings met his fingers, and Zack’s lips formed a silent “O” as Cloud played with them.

It was Cloud’s turn to grin. “Looks like I do remember your spots.”

“Fuck.”

“Cursing already?” Cloud chided, even as he flushed with pleasure. Seeing Zack come undone had always been one of the best parts of this. He withdrew his hand and went back to playing with Zack’s cock.

“It’s been a while.” Zack’s tone didn’t give anything away. No indication that ‘a while’ was the rough estimate of time he’d been locked up and experimented on, followed by being on the run with a semi-comatose worthless trooper, and then gunned down and locked up and experimented on some more while said worthless trooper trudged off to destroy ShinRa, none the wiser.

“Hey, frowny face.”

Cloud blinked. Had he been frowning?

“If you’re gonna do that, you might as well do it while your dick’s in me. At least then I can pretend it’s cause my ass isn’t to your liking.” Zack gave him a grin that somehow came out looking perfectly normal and not at all forced. 

Cloud envied his mask.

“As if that’d ever be possible.”

“It is a great ass, isn’t it?”

Zack’s purpose was accomplished as Cloud’s lips twitched. 

“We don’t have any condoms. Or lube.” The lube was the real important part. The condoms would be nice, of course. Neither of them wanted to ride home leaking cum out of their asshole. But they weren’t _strictly_ necessary now that Cloud no longer had to fear the effects of mako-laced fluids entering his body. And they’d never had to worry about any disease transfer. Mako made sure of that. 

“I have it on the authority of several questionable porn videos that spit might work. Maybe I can blow you first?” He wriggled his eyebrows.

Cloud’s twitching lips morphed into a full-fledged smile. Ridiculous.

“Only one part of that idea is even remotely good.”

“Which part?”

Cloud pounced. He yanked Zack’s pants down to his ankles and then, using speed and strength Zack couldn’t match, he rearranged him so that Zack’s arms were pinned beneath his own back, Cloud’s weight on his chest holding him down. Cloud grabbed him by the back of his knees and pulled his legs up and apart. It left enough room for Cloud to fit his head through without leaving Zack any leeway to struggle. Not that he would struggle. Well, not yet.

“What a great view.” Zack sent kissy noises towards Cloud’s ass.

Those were put to a stop by Cloud’s tongue. Namely, Cloud’s tongue on Zack’s cock as it ran the length of it and then stopped to lap at his balls.

“Fuuuuuuuck.”

Cloud did, in a way. Taking in Zack’s cock, he fucked his mouth with it. Or maybe the other way around. The phrasing didn’t matter so long as Zack kept making those needy noises and pushing against Cloud’s weight as his body demanded more. 

“Shit. You need to pull off.”

Cloud ignored him. Using his hand would mean releasing Zack’s legs and he rather liked the way they were set up. Zack’s muscles tensed underneath his fingers as he tried not to wriggle too hard. Cloud would have told him to go ahead and give it his all if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied. It wasn’t like before; Zack could wriggle all he wanted. He wouldn’t actually end up moving if Cloud didn’t want him to.

He was completely and utterly at Cloud’s mercy.

“Cloud. Cloud! If you don’t-” Zack jerked against him, for the first time putting actual strength behind the move. It did nothing. “Shit. Are you sure?”

Obviously.

Zack let out a few more pitiful protests before coming in Cloud’s mouth. Cloud let him finish amidst a few _more_ protests about Cloud swallowing before Cloud did just that. Zack sagged when he released his cock, his legs now dead weight in his hands. Cloud let them go.

“I’ll do you now.”

“No. I’ll do you again.”

And again. And again. As many times as Cloud liked. As many times as they’d missed all those years apart. And Zack would whine and plead but not actually be able to break Cloud’s hold until Cloud decided to let him free. 

A heady feeling came over him at the thought. If he wasn’t careful, Cloud’s newfound addiction was going to keep them in bed for weeks. Maybe months.

Cloud rubbed a hand along Zack’s oversensitive cock, and Zack spasmed, his legs kicking out uselessly against the dirt. Cloud leaned back when they came up beside his shoulders. Nope. No way was he letting Zack wrestle him out of his spot. Not when he was having this much fun. 

“Please!” Zack whimpered. He kicked the dirt again.

He shifted to Zack’s piercings when the frantic kicking began making cracks in the hard dessert floor. Zack didn’t seem much happier about that, judging by his groan, but at least he stopped abusing the landscape. Cloud would give him a moment to calm down and then he’d go back to his cock. 

“I can feel your dick. It’s so big and hard. It must be _throbbing._ Don’t you want me to take care of that for you? Put my wet, hot mouth all along it. Let me taste it and make you moan.” 

Cloud shuddered.

“It can wait.”

“But it doesn’t have to. I can lick it up and down while you hold my hands above my head and right when you’re about to come I’ll pull off and you can do it all over my face.”

This time he couldn’t help but groan. “I’m adding one orgasm for every time you talk like that. Keep it up and we’ll be here until tomorrow.”

They hadn’t done this in almost a decade, but that didn’t mean he’d forgotten how many times a SOLDIER could get it up.

He could practically feel Zack’s pout reverberate throughout the rest of his body. 

Cloud paid it no mind. He currently had an excellent position and he wasn’t giving it up. Not until Zack understood _exactly_ how helpless he was now that he no longer had to pretend to be straining against Cloud’s immense strength. 

He’d wanted this for years. He could wait a little longer before he found his own relief. It would only make it all the more satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this was really fun to write and even edit. (When I finally got around to editing it... ^^;) I'd love to hear what you all thought! Comments and kudos are love. <3
> 
> I'm thinking I'll do more with this universe since I've been craving a Zack lives AU for a long time, but whether or not it will have an actual plot or just be a series of smut oneshots is yet to be seen.


End file.
